Revealing of Thy Magic
by OoShillyoO
Summary: How will Uther react when he finds out the city he's signing a treaty with allows magic? And how far will a witch go to absorb Merlin's power for her own? How will Arthur react when learns Merlin's secret and how far will he go to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, so this is my first Merlin fic so I'll start off with I hope I keep as close to the character's personality as I can. This story takes place some time after S2E3 but there will be minor spoilers as I'm going to focus on the future of the story not their past events, note: that doesnt mean there wont be spoilers, so for those who have seen passed S2E3 (I found it difficult to find the episodes as I'm in Aust and it hasnt aired here yet -.-) you'll be fine. To all, please review and tell me what you think, all reviews (good or bad) will greatly appreciated and if you have any suggestions at all for the story I will listen and see if I can fit it into the story to make this experience more enjoyable =D ty, remember to review XD **

**...DQ...**

**PS. I might change the rating of the story later to M but for now we'll see where it takes us.**

**_Full Summary:- The royal house of Camelot visit the city of Mercia to form an official treaty to protect each other in the act of war. What the representatives of Camelot doesn't know is that Mercia allows magic into its walls. How will Uther react when he discovers this news? What events lay after that will effect Camelot's future as well as Mercia's? As if they hadn't experienced enough surprises, how far will Arthur go to protect Merlin from a powerful witch who craves his power? More importantly, how far will the witch go to get it?_**

* * *

******Merlin******

**Revealing of thy magic, chapter 1**

He heard his own tired pants as he ran aimlessly through dark, empty corridors after corridors lit only by the moon through the painted stained glass, iron-framed windows of a foreign castle. He knew only few things at present; this Castle was not Camelot being one of them. Most of all he was frightened! Frightened of what he could not say exactly; a voice? He knew that when a voice there's someone who owns it, but who owned the voice that frightened him? He could not say. He knew what the voice could say all too well. His name. Merlin!

"Merlin!!" The voice chimed in a haunting whisper. "Merrlliiinn." It called again, sounding closer.

Merlin turned a corner, using the wall to bound off so as not to collide face first into it. He found stairs and quickly he ran down them, missing steps and jumping the last few, almost losing his footing. He had no idea where he was going, he had no idea what he hoped to find. Perhaps he could find the way out of the castle. If he did, would the voice stop? Would it leave him alone? Perhaps it wouldn't. Perhaps it was chasing him for a reason. Merlin needed to keep running, that was his main concern. Whatever the voice wanted he'd prefer to find out when he was safe if he had to learn of its intentions at all. Right now though, Merlin couldn't stop. He just couldn't.

He turned another corner and crashed into something, or rather some_one _when he looked. It was Arthur, surprise and frustration dawned his handsome features as he looked up at the helpless wander on top of him.

"Merlin." He said in that scornful 'you-idiot' voice. "You idiot! What are you doing running around the castle like a child? Don't you realise its night? That's when every one is in bed asleep." Arthur pushed Merlin off him and stood, brushing his clothes off. Merlin stood sheepishly as he prepared his answer.

"Sorry, sire. But there was a … voice." Merlin paused when he realised the voice was no longer chasing him. Did he imagine it? No it was real! It was chasing him. So where'd it go? It stopped when he ran into Arthur… wait a minute! Why was Arthur not in his chambers?

"Why are you not in your chambers sleeping?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked flustered at the question. He honestly wasn't prepared to answer a question that questioned his doings.

"I…uhh…well. That needn't concern you Merlin." Arthur brushed off the subject almost desperately. Just before Arthur was going to scold Merlin for being out so late causing trouble he presumed, someone stood out from the shadows of the walls behind Arthur, something shiny glinting in the moonlight. Merlin saw it was a dagger and it was aimed directly for the princes back where his heart would be. His heart jumped, adrenaline coursed through his body. He had to be quick, and Arthur was looking directly at him so he couldn't use his magic or he'd chance Arthur seeing his eyes turn gold momentarily. He had to move.

"Merlin move." Arthur said urgently as he pulled out his sword and pushed Merlin out the way, bringing his sword up to knock back a dagger aimed at where Merlin was. Shocked, Merlin remembered the dagger for Arthur. His eyes caught the hilt of the weapon and heated it, turning it a bright red, steam rose and burnt the hand of the assassin. Merlin's eyes turned gold momentarily as he magically pushed the man back against the wall, the dagger falling from his hands.

Arthur looked at the man behind him then at Merlin, shock and confusion completely in his princely blue eyes. Merlin could only assume that Arthur saw him, and so he feared for his life but he stayed where he was. Arthur saved his life, he hadn't even sensed the man behind him.

"Y-you…you're…" Arthur stammered, unable to form a proper sentence. It wasn't a common occurrence that Arthur was lost for words; in fact Merlin doubted he had ever seen the prince this speechless. It was clear to him now that Arthur knew. He knew his secret. But it was for the greater good. He wasn't playing around or practising, he saved Arthur's life. If he was to be sentenced to death because he was caught using magic, at least he did so saving Arthur's life.

"Arthur…" Merlin tried to explain, standing as he did so to meet the prince's eyes. Arthur merely gave him a look as though Merlin had just said something shockingly insulting.

"You're a sorcerer?" Merlin couldn't say anything, he merely looked uncomfortable and sheepish. He wanted so desperately to explain the situation but his throat tightened, he couldn't say anything. "I saw you. You used magic and you saved my life." Suddenly the voice returned, whispering his name over and over again in different tones. It seemed more than one voice though, as the voices over lapped each other. Merlin raised his hands to his head and closed his eyes, the voices began to ring in his head, making it hurt. They drowned out even the confused, concerned voice of Arthur's calling his name out, wandering what was going on.

"Hello Merlin." A female's voice sounded over the many taunting whispers. This voice was amused, expected and calm. It was antagonising and sounded as though it came from the female standing in front of him, wearing a dark, royal purple dress with silver embroidery. Her dark hair and eyes contrasted with her fair skin as she stared at him, a smirk playing the corners of her rosy red lips, a look of malevolence and eagerness in her eyes. The look of her made his skin tighten, the hairs on his body stand on end and his blood run swift and cold in his hot veins. He tensed and his breath caught. He knew this woman. Who was she? He couldn't believe it was her taunting him. He couldn't believe she wasn't trying to be supportive like for some reason she should be. Why should she be? He didn't know but he thought she was supposed to. Why did a part of him scream that she was the enemy? Who was she? Tears welled up in his eyes. Why was he crying? Was he in pain? Yes he was, but was it a different pain that speaks not of physical pain?

"You look as if you're suffering. Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll end your suffering." The girl hugged him close, forcing his head under her neck and rubbing his back soothingly like a baby and his mother. He listened to her heartbeat. This was what she was supposed to be doing. Comforting him. Loving him. He loved this woman, so why was he scared?

"Merlin!" he heard faintly. Was it Arthur? Maybe, but he didn't care. He was in the arms of his protector. The protector causing him to hurt. The protector comforting him from what she was causing. He was so confused.

"I'll end your suffering Merlin. You won't need to feel this pain, and the pain you've felt before this ever again. You won't feel the need to be acknowledged for who you are; you won't feel the pain of being disregarded. You won't feel the pain I'm putting you through. I'm going to end it for you; I'm going to end everything for you." She said, her voice calm and soothing, but death rode on the words she spoke. She was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do. Her heartbeat and the person calling his name was the last thing he heard before everything went dark, all sensation lost and everything ended.

Merlin woke with a scream as he sat up right, pushing what blanket he had on him off in a panic before he realised where he was. He breathed hard and looked around his small room. It was still night time, the moon shone through his window onto his bed. The next minute Gaius came into his room, a candle in his hand and a worried expression on his face.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" he asked as he sat the candle on Merlin's bedside table. He wore his white night gown and sat on the edge of Merlin's bed. For a reason unknown to Merlin he began to cry. Gaius responded to his nephew's distress by hugging him, soothing him with fatherly love and careful, comforting words, telling him he was ok and it was just a nightmare. Merlin had been sweating during the dream which now explained why his hair was wet and messier than usual as it clung to his face and stood on angles it would not be able to do, dry. He continued to cry into his uncles' chest, the hot, salty tears ran down his face and his chest heaved as he tried to breathe through his sobs. Why was he crying? He was not sure.

* * *

In Morgana's chambers she slept in her royal sized and decorated bed, tossing and turning in her sleep. "Merlin!" she spoke urgently, her voice scared and worried. In her dream she stood helplessly and unseen by Merlin or Arthur whom she stood behind. She had just witnessed horrifying things, such as Merlin and Arthur almost being killed and Merlin performing magic, his eyes glowed gold briefly before they turned back to their normal blue. Right now though, Arthur called on helplessly to Merlin as Merlin was embraced by a strange woman in a dark purple dress. She called to him but he seemed unable to hear her, he seemed unable to hear anyone but the woman. Even Arthur seemed unable to get through to him.

She spoke words to Merlin only he seemed to hear. His eyes began to water, he was crying. Her eyes began to glow gold as she stared down at him. A light blue aura surrounded Merlin and then began to make its way inside of the woman, through her mouth, nose and ears, any opening it could find. Whatever she was doing it was killing Merlin and there was nothing she or Arthur could do about it.

"Merlin!" she and Arthur called at the same time. The light left Merlin's eyes and she knew it was too late.

"Merlin!" she screamed as she sat up in her bed, waking suddenly from her dream. Seconds later, Gwen ran into Morgana's room, setting a candle on the bedside table and hugging Morgana tightly. Morgana's eyes were wide and her breaths wavered in fear. She had to see Gaius. She had to tell Merlin, warn him of this girl.

* * *

Later that morning Merlin found himself alone in the forest picking herbs, flowers and mushrooms of sorts for Gaius. As they'd be leaving in around 3 hours to Mercia1 Gaius wanted to restock on ingredients needed in some treatments he'd be preparing for any illnesses contracted on the journey. This was the first time since Merlin had arrived at Camelot that the Pendragons were leaving to make official of a treaty between them and Mercia. It was exciting for Merlin, he just hoped it all goes well.

Merlin picked the last ripe mushroom and placed it in the basket of other mushrooms he had picked, estimating at the amount that there'd be plenty of everything he had picked he tied the lid shut and then the basket onto the grazing brown horse behind him. He untied the horse from the tree and mounted the steed after a failed try of which his foot missed the stirrup. Finally he was off, trotting his way out of the forest towards Camelot. 3 hours and they'd be gone.

******Merlin******

Merlin trotted through the gates of Camelot casually, not even glancing at the guards who did him. Two guards came over to him when he stopped in the courtyard in front of the Palace and helped him dismount, taking the horse away after he had gathered his things made his way inside the palace, heading towards the court Physician's chambers. He'd spent half an hour returning to Camelot, he'd spend another half an hour helping Gaius get ready before going to see Arthur to help him get ready. With any luck he'd have about half an hour to get himself ready if Arthur was nice to him.

Struggling up the stairs with two baskets and 3 bags over his shoulders he finally reached the floor he needed and continued to walk carefully through a necessary corridor. Arthur came around the next corner and paused when he spotted Merlin, looking him up and down and assessing his task. He seemed to approve and Merlin kept his stride steady in the direction he was headed. Arthur waited for him to catch up before stepping aside and walking with him. Merlin understood that he was Prince Arthur's servant but as a friend couldn't Arthur help him out? He decided not to voice his opinion.

"I would like you in my chambers when you're done Merlin. I have a few chores for you to do before we leave." Arthur said. Something was off. He wasn't his usual smug, arrogant self today.

"Yes, sire." Merlin managed. He'd ask him about it later, when he didn't have such a load on his scrawny figure. Arthur continued to walk with him, as though he was expecting more to be said, but neither he or Merlin said anything until they reached Gaius' chambers. At least Arthur got the door for Merlin which he thanked him for and followed him inside the room.

Merlin was surprised to see Morgana in the room, sitting in the chair with Gaius facing her. She had been crying and she looked scared. She had another nightmare last night, that could have been the only reason for this situation. Poor girl.

Merlin put the baskets down on the barren bench Gaius had cleared and sat down himself, thankful the load was off him. His shoulders, hands and back ached as they shrunk back to a comfortable state. He felt as though he had been stretched.

"Thank you Merlin." Gaius said quietly.

"No problem." Merlin said, his voice breathless. He looked up to Arthur standing just inside the door, his arms crossed and his eyes downcast, as though in deep thought. "I suppose you would like help now, sire?" Merlin asked, jotting him out of his trance. He seemed to consider his question rather than plainly and instantaneously say yes and rant on about what he wanted Merlin to do. Something was wrong. Perhaps he was worried about Morgana? Maybe, its possible.

"Take a little break for now Merlin." This shocked him and almost instantly he grew curious. This wasn't right.

"Ok what's going on?" he asked everyone in the room, wanting absolutely anyone to reply.

"Morgana had a nightmare last night." Arthur started.

"You died, Merlin!" Morgana finished, frightened as she grabbed his hands and looked deeply into his confused blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm still living…" Merlin began.

"I'm sure it's just a dream Morgana…" Gaius also tried to speak.

"No! Merlin please, when I spoke with the Druids they told me I should take heed of my dreams. In my dream, Merlin, you died. You must promise me you'll be careful." She said, her lip quivering in fear. She was not frightened for her life though, she was scared for Merlin, for his life. Tears had dried on her cheeks and had begun to drip from her bloodshot eyes again, her cheeks and nose were rosy pink and she tried her best not to cry heavily. Her eyes held his in place. She needed his answer. She needed to hear him promise her he'd be careful.

"I- I promise, Morgana." She nodded, before she smiled. She was relieved and she looked away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling.

"So, one thing I'm still confused about. Arthur? What's wrong with you?" Merlin asked. He figured he might as well try get a confession out of him while they were talking seriously. Arthur merely stared at him, not in disbelief, not in anger, not in anything, just stared. He seemed to be thinking.

"Nothing." He said eventually, averting his gaze from him and to Gaius before the floor. "If you're done relaxing Merlin, you can come help me pack. I have armour that needs scrubbing, clothes that need washing, horses that need to be re-shoed and brushed down. Not to mention food that needs preparing and weapons that need sharpening." Arthur said as he left the room, Merlin following close at hand.

"Merlin!" Gaius called and seconds later he poked his head back in the door. "Make sure your here to ready yourself half an hour or in your case, at least an hour before we go, would you?" Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed before leaving. So much to do in such little time.

Three hours later, everything was packed and everyone was ready. Morgana, Uther and Arthur were seated in a carriage, the guards and servants on horses two abreast in front and behind the carriage. In a few minutes they were off, passing through the gates of Camelot and following the path that lead to open fields, forests in the distance and trees lining the path when eventually it would lead them to the city of Mercia.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed =D I know it was shorter than even I would have liked it but honestly I just wanted it up and I couldnt think on how to continue without starting a new chapter... remember to review =D

...DQ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Revealing of Thy Magic**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I would like to thank all who reviewed last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one =D**

**Thankyou to:**

**Loopylion14  
MakotoJinx**

**Remember to review =D they encourage me to write faster**

* * *

In a small, stone room, stood a beautiful, slender woman with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes almost black. She wore a long, white dress the pronounced every curve marvellously and trailed down behind her, a single large pleat beginning at he belly button, and intricate silver patterns graced the white silk of the dress. She glided her hands over a large stone pedestal of water, the water rippling as her hand passed. Her dark brown eyes glowed gold before returning to their natural colour. Inside the water, an image of Merlin riding on a brown horse alongside Prince Arthur and his uncle, Gaius, the court physician, appeared. The sky behind him was grey as white clouds covered them and the wind blew harshly. A smirk played on the woman's rosy lips and she took in an eager, deep breath.

"Soon, Merlin, soon. I will lift the burden you carry from your shoulders." She said in a strong British accent. Her voice was firm yet feminine and finely pronounced. She said this, her smirk growing into a full smile as she looked up and walked away out of the room.

******Merlin******

Merlin shook from receiving a cold shiver down his spine, his action causing both Arthur and Gaius to give him a look. He looked at both of them innocently before growing uncomfortable under the undying gazes and trotted his horse away from them. He found Gwen further up and decided to walk his horse next to hers. He gave her a look saying 'don't ask' and she laughed at him, for a reason he wasn't too sure why.

Time went by mechanically that it seemed in no time they had arrived at the city of Mercia. Its great stone walls stood tall and the iron-gate was open for any to enter. Four guards stood, their dark and light blue colours defining where their loyalties lie as they stood ready to defend the entrance to the city. The party moved into formal formation, servants on horses at the back, guards in front and around the carriage, prince before his father's carriage. Merlin was an exception as the prince's servant and he was aloud to travel beside the carriage with Gaius as Camelot's court physician. None of them save the servants looked at the guards as they passed through the large iron gates, the crest of Mercia made into the gate in fancy swirls.

The stone pathway was not much different from Camelot's', nor was the walls and fences. The guards stood tall and confident, their spears standing next to them and swords sheathed at their waists. They wore their colours proudly and honourably. It amazed Merlin how alike Mercia was to Camelot; he could not keep his mouth closed, nor could the other servants.

Handsomely they arrived to the courtyard and Mercian guards helped them down and took their horses to the stables where Mercian servants would treat them well. They stood and looked around for a minute, waiting for the king of Mercia to greet them. Merlin marvelled at the tall palace, much like Camelot this city was.

The king of Mercia, King Bayard, walked through the large wooden doors of the palace, his dark blue cape swishing and flailing behind him as the rush of air flew under him. He smiled at Uther and welcomed him with open arms as he walked towards him, offering his arm for a warm shake. Uther took it in his and they shared good words. Behind King Bayard, stood servants in blue and red dresses and uniforms, their heads down and hands in front of them. The boys looked average yet fit, they could probably best Merlin in a non-magical fight using only the handle of a broom. The girls' dresses looked to be made to compliment their womanly features however as they pronounced even the smallest curve. Their hair was each done up respectfully, wrapped in a blue towel. Servants were not all who stood behind the Mercian king; a prince and a princess stood handsomely. The prince was dressed in armour much like Arthur's' and wore a dark blue cape like his fathers. He had golden brown hair and dark eyes and looked about 2 or 3 years older than Arthur. The princess was beautiful enough to be an angel, with long blonde hair and dark almost black eyes that sparkled even when the sun didn't touch them. Her dress was intricately decorated with a silver floral design over light blue silk, a single large pleat at her front and a small train behind her. She stood tall, her chin tall and her gaze all seeing. She wore the most complimenting necklace, a gold chain with a rosy red rose sitting comfortably on her chest. Her feminine hands held each other, and her skin was fair and smooth. A diamond lace crown hung in her like a halo and a single drop shaped diamond graced her forehead. She was truly a beautiful woman, a woman Merlin would love for Arthur to take as his queen one day, just so he could see her when he served Arthur. She was truly breathtaking.

"Welcome to Mercia, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot. I hope all was well on your journey and I wish that your stay is a pleasant one. I would like to **introduce my son, Charles and my daughter, Evelyn(1)**." King Bayard said, gesturing towards his son and daughter to come forth, which they did gracefully and handsomely. Prince Charles bowed low to King Uther while Princess Evelyn curtsied sweetly and gracefully. Both smiled at him and muttered a please to meet you.

"Thank you. I to would like to introduce my son, Arthur, and my ward, the lady Morgana." Uther did the same, and like Charles, Arthur bowed low to the king and shook Charles' hand, kissing Evelyn's respectfully. Morgana smiled happily at them, curtsying them both and kissing King Bayard on the cheek, who did the same to her. Charles, like Arthur, kissed Morgana's hand with a smirk. "I hope our arrangement goes to plan and I look forward to a prosperous friendship between our kingdoms." Uther said.

"Please, please. Come we should talk and drink and relax the rest of the day away before we get down to business. Surely I expect you and your son as well as the rest of your party to be tired from the journey. Please, make yourself at home, I will send servants to show you where you will stay and tonight, we feast." King Bayard announced, walking with Uther up the stairs of the palace, Arthur and Bayard's children following after them.

******Merlin******

Gaius and Merlin were not needed until the feast, so once in their chambers, the set to getting comfortable, unpacking what they needed. Merlin was completely energetic, racing from the window to their personal bathroom. There were two single beds in the room, of which Merlin certainly was not used to. He imagined they must have been like Arthur's only a single bed rather than a king sized. The floors were wooden with a fluffy light blue rug in the centre. The walls were of stone. The beds were made of fine wood and the mattress was soft and comfortable. The sheets were of silk and the blankets were so soft Merlin didn't think it was possible. He wandered if they had received the right room and Gaius's look confirmed that it was indeed their room.

"Merlin did you notice how well the servants are dressed up and preened?" Gaius asked as he set down a book from his bag onto the fine polished, wooden table opposing the beds at the other end of the room.

"Yeah, they fare up better than we do. I mean you're Camelot's court physician and I'm the servant to prince Arthur and our rooms are smaller than this, this is about just smaller than Arthur's room. Did you know that tonight will be the first night in my life that I will get to bathe in a bathtub?" Merlin mused as he stroked the blankets naturally. Gaius merely smiled at him, he had never seen Merlin this enthused, he only hoped he did not get too attached to Mercia, knowing Merlin he'd create a scene when they left.

Later that day a female servant arrived at Merlins and Gaius's chambers to show them around. The servant was a beautiful woman, one who had definitely taken Merlin's attention away from everything. He wandered if she was a servant and not a princess in disguise. When she walked out with them following behind her, Gaius elbowed Merlin in the side and he payed attention, apologising to Gaius innocently, who smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

After a time a guard of Camelot interrupted them and informed them that Gaius was requested by King Uther, so Gaius left Merlin with the servant girl, who continued when they left. She showed him the kitchens he would need to know to take Arthur's breakfast to him. What he saw shocked him. Inside, there were people cooking and the layout was very much like Camelot's kitchens, but people cooking was using magic, something completely different to Camelot's kitchens. He wandered what was happening. If Uther knew this why was he signing a treaty with Mercia? What if he didn't know? The servant girl continued as though nothing was wrong. He had to tell Arthur. What would happen if he did? He didn't know but he had to know if Uther knew. Merlin noticed she was gone and ran to catch up to her, stealing a last glance where the kitchens were before he rounded a corner.

They ended up at Arthur's chambers and she asked him if there was anything else she could do for him. He said no and thanked her, receiving a polite curtsy before she left naturally. He walked in without knocking, not expecting Arthur to be in there, and Arthur in there he was not. He would have to wait for Arthur to return, in the meantime he felt he should look around the room for anything magical and potentially dangerous. He'd have to return to Gaius and tell him too. He felt he should tell Gaius first but he was with the king and that meant no interruptions or he would be thrown in the stocks … or worse. Not a good impression for Camelot if anything like that happened.

He found nothing, so he looked outside, as if hoping to see Arthur anywhere. Arthur was probably with the king too. What if they already knew and Uther didn't feel Merlin should know as he is only a servant? What if no one knows Merlin is waiting for Arthur in his room and the people of Camelot leave without him because he's only a servant and can easily be replaced, and they're leaving because Uther knows of the magic? Merlin's head hurt. He looked to Arthur's bed, as big as his own back home, but looking quite different. It didn't matter; surely it would feel the same.

******Merlin******

Arthur strode down the corridor, wanting nothing more than to relax on his bed. When he walked in he paused, surprised to see Merlin there; on his bed; motionless. Realising his servant had fallen asleep he set his sword on the table quietly and walked over to the bed, gently and carefully crawling onto it, trying not to wake the boy. He placed his lips to his ear and smiled cheekily.

"Merlin!" Arthur said slightly louder than his normal tone, waking Merlin up with a jump. Arthur could have sworn if Merlin had jumped any higher he would have face first into the ceiling. Arthur laughed at him, as confusion came across Merlin's features and he slowly realised what had happened, glaring at him when he did realise.

"That's not funny Arthur." Merlin said, sounding hurt but indeed he was trying not to laugh as well. He just remembered something, the reason he was there.

"Arthur, you're still here! I mean, why wouldn't you be?" Merlin asked himself. "There's something you need to know before Uther signs the treaty with Bayard." Merlin said, that's what was supposed to come out of his mouth before. Arthur stopped laughing but looked at him with a smile, silently asking him to go on. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Bayard has allowed magic into Mercia." It took a moment for the prince to realise what Merlin had just said and become serious.

"You're mistaken. Bayard would not betray us after the incident that happened last time. What evidence do you base this assumption?" Arthur asked, standing to walk over to the table and sit on the chair. Merlin remained on the bed and neither of them seemed to notice.

"A servant girl showed me around and as she showed me the kitchens, I saw the chefs using magic to prepare and create the food. The servant girl seemed unsurprised, like it was normal."

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you." Arthur suggested.

"No, I saw them use magic. Arthur I've been thinking." Merlin said.

"Oh no." Arthur said sarcastically, pretending to sound worried. Merlin ignored it.

"The servants of Mercia are all … well accommodated and taken care of. Perhaps there's a reason behind that."

"Mercia is rich and prosperous, they have enough to take care of their servants as well as themselves and that gives them the advantage of looking good, which invites more people to stay. That is one of the advantages of signing a treaty with Mercia, Mercia would become a powerful ally in the fight _against_ magic."

"Arthur, I saw the chefs using magic. How can Mercia become an ally against magic when they themselves use it?" Merlin asked, starting the get annoying with the ignorant prince he served. Arthur stood and looked at Merlin with sympathy. Why was he sympathising?

"Go to your chambers, its been a long day for all of us, I'm sure you could do with more sleep than you've already received." He said softly. Merlin looked at him in disbelief. A part of him knew Arthur wouldn't believe him, but at least he warned him. He stood and left without a word, not even a glance at Arthur, making Arthur feel shunned somewhat. He couldn't believe that Bayard would allow magic into Mercia, not after what happened last time. If Merlin was true, which he most certainly was not, what was Bayard's intentions? To bring magic back? To fuel Uther's rage? To destroy Camelot from the inside? Nonsense. Why would he do it with no motive? Surely he's not still sour from their last encounter?

Yawning the prince decided that he too, should rest.

******Merlin******

There came a knock at the door of a bright bedroom.

"Yes?" a females voice answered, sweetly and firmly. The door opened to reveal a Mercian guard. He walked over to the female sitting in her chair in front of her vanity table, a brush to her long curly hair. Her eyes never left her reflection as the guard whispered something into her ear and stood back straight, waiting for a command.

She smiled.

"Bring the boy Merlin to me. Tell him I require his assistance." She said. He bowed low to her and left the room quickly, closing the door carefully and firmly behind him. She continued to brush her hair.

* * *

**A/N: I think I should mention, I have recently realised that Mercia was mentioned in series 1 _(The Poisoned Chalice) _so I have also realised that after such events, it is time that Camelot and Mercia attempt to try and make a treaty under better circumstances (unfortunately not going to happen haha). I do not know if Bayard had a son or daughter but their not greatly important that I know of. I hope I get servants outfits right, I just remember what Nimueh was wearing and I dont remember seeing any male servants. And yeah thats basically about it. Remember to review and I hope I'm not moving too fast in the story, let me know if I am and I'll play around a bit hehe**

**...DQ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revealing of Thy Magic**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter:  
FireChildSlytherin5  
MakatoJinx  
Loopylion14  
and Merlin fan**

**Thank you all =D and I hope you enjoy the chapter XD**

* * *

Merlin opened the door to his room hoping to find Gaius, but to his disappointment, no one was there. He thought he should find him, but then he barely knew his way around Mercia for all he knew he could have moving away from Gaius, so inevitably, he decided to stay, collapsing onto his bed. As much as he would have liked not to get involved, he felt he needed to stop this treaty. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew if he didn't, either Uther would believe Bayard would fight with him against magic, or Uther would find out and would go home immediately and in one of the most foulest of moods to be felt in an entire lifetime. He sighed. He didn't want any part of this, but he was made part of it when he witnessed what he saw.

A knock came at the door and Merlin lifted his head, seeing that he hadn't closed the door. There, stood a Mercian guard, tall and buff and looking at Merlin with a strong look set on his face.

"Merlin?" he asked. Merlin nodded.

"Come with me please. The Lady Emmalyn has asked for your assistance immediately." The guard stood aside for Merlin to walk out before he set off, Merlin close behind after he had closed the door. He was confused. Who was Lady Emmalyn? Camelot had no Lady Emmalyn's; surely she was Mercian; so why would she want him of all servants? By the looks, Mercia had plenty as it is. He didn't question the matter, he'd find out when he got there; that didn't stop him from being suspicious.

It took a while to reach Lady Emmalyn's room, Merlin was sure he'd be lost on the way back. The guard knocked and received a reply from a woman who sounded beautiful. The door opened, and beautiful was the lady indeed, with fair skin that contrasted with her dark brown eyes and long curly dark hair. She wore a beautiful white gown with silver embroidered patterns and a single large pleat up the middle of the skirt of the dress. She smiled at Merlin and brought him in, thanking the guard and bowing her head as she closed the door. Merlin looked at her in awe, seemingly forgetting everything, including his manners. His breath was gone and his mouth hung open; he felt as though he was flying and he swayed as much as his legs gave him the feeling that they were turning to jelly. She was absolutely the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She was fit to be Bayard's queen. He wandered why he didn't see her at the reception. She smiled at him, her rosy cheeks reddening a little. She giggled at him. Her laugh was intoxicating. He snapped out of it, shaking his head and standing tall, his hands behind his back, squeezing hard so as not to get distracted again.

"Hello Merlin." She said sweetly. He was unable to talk, her voice was like an angels as she sounded as though she practically sung, his name simply rolling off her tongue and slipping through those rosy, soft lips… Merlin shook himself again.

"M-my Lady." He managed, bowing low. She giggled again before she approached him, placing a single finger on his chin and lifting him up to stand tall again. Her touch was soft and cool and his heart practically stopped when she touched him. His light blue eyes locked with her dark pools, so dark were they that Merlin could get lost in them forever, not even the light in them could guide him out. He felt his own blush forming and quickly he looked away, apologising.

"I watched you when you arrived. I felt a connection which is why I called for you. I needed to talk with you. So very badly. I couldn't help but watch you as you unpacked yours and your prince's luggage. I was simply enchanted by your movements, so graceful and … you were just so heart stopping I apologise for not being present when you arrived." She said, her voice so angelic and so liquidising. Merlin heard her every word and tried his hardest not to listen just to hear her song. He couldn't remember being this besotted by anyone before; he was simply in heaven just being with her. Surely he had died. There was no possible way that she could be real; and talking to him of all people.

"Forgive me, I am Lady Emmalyn, but in my presence alone, you may feel free to call me Emma. I am King Bayard's advisor." She smiled at him. "Please, sit with me?" she asked sweetly, taking his hand and pulling him over to her bed where she sat him down, sitting next to him herself, curling her legs to sit like a princess. She held onto his hand, seemingly forgetting she was holding it. Merlin became nervous, his breathing was fast and his heart was getting ready to jump out at any second, the blush had fully formed and he had begun to sweat; and still he could not speak.

"You seem nervous Merlin, don't be afraid, you may be yourself. I did not request your services to use you as a servant. I have my own maid and you have your own prince. I merely wanted to get to know you, to be with you." She smiled at him again, and he seemed to relax; a little. He smiled at her.

Merlin couldn't think of what to say, he didn't want to make a fool of himself but he didn't want to seem rude either.

"How are you enjoying your stay at Mercia?" she asked.

"Oh great. Yeah, really… beautiful." She smiled and he realised what he said. "Great. Really great. I'm finding my stay at Mercia… great." He said again, clarifying himself, having to look at the floor to do so as well. She laughed at him, and he smiled and laughed too. He didn't mean to seem like a fool but she seemed to appreciate it.

"Well I'm glad. I hope you will be staying a while?" she asked. Merlin nodded, though he was not sure himself. If Uther found out about the magic, they would not be staying another second in Mercia.

"Emma?" he asked, surprised at his own choice of words. He knew he could call her that, but she didn't deserve such a casual title, she deserved an honorific. But he ignored it, he had already gathered her attention and she didn't mind at all. "Are you aware that Uther has banded all magic in Camelot? Any who use it gets beheaded, same goes for any who consult or associates with sorcerers. Are you aware of that?" he sounded curious, which is what he wanted to sound like, and he was proud he was able to keep his voice normal and without cracking.

"Yes I'm quite aware. It is decided that Camelot under Uther's reign, would be a powerful ally in the fight against magic. A very powerful ally indeed. Why do you ask?" he was taken aback, suddenly he didn't know how to tell her what he saw, suddenly he felt… exposed.

"It's just that… I mean forgive me if I'm wrong, I tend to be. I could have sworn I saw the chefs in the kitchens… I could have sworn I saw them use magic. But I could be mistaken, its been a long journey and Bayard surely would never allow magic inside of Mercia. I apologise for bringing it up." Merlin said, quite quickly as though trying to cover it up. An unreadable expression played on her beautiful features but Merlin could have sworn he saw a shade of anger, shock and possibly realisation but brushed it off when she recovered and smiled at him.

"I shall send my maid to investigate. If it is true, Bayard will have them burned." She said seriously, before she turned to Merlin and smiled innocently and sweetly. "But no fear my dear Merlin, all will be well." She touched his cheek and immediately he realised how hot he was as her cool touch made contact. He flinched but she didn't mind, she merely searched his eyes for something he wasn't sure.

Feeling desperate for something to talk about he noticed the room was not lit and it was dark outside, but still Emma seemed to glow, a certain radiance about her seemed to light up Merlin's world. He wasn't sure what was happening but before he realised what they were doing, or about to do, her hand was in his hair, her other holding his hands, and they were close to each other, almost kissing. Just a tad closer and his lips would connect with hers. Just a little bit. But he pulled away. He cursed himself for it, but he nonetheless stood, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. It is getting late and I must tend to Arthur for the feast." He said, walking to the door but paused when she spoke.

"I hope to see you at the feast, Merlin." He left, not a second later.

Left in her room, Emma let out a frustrated sigh. She was so close. And he was suspicious of the magic in Mercia already. He was quicker than his reputation led her to believe. She would just have to try harder next time.

Merlin let out a large breath he had been holding in as he leant against the wall. That was so close. He didn't know what came over him but something made him think it was a good thing he didn't kiss her. Vaguely he thought he recognised her, but she was so beautiful it was hard to think he could forget her, making him think that perhaps he had never met her. Brushing it off, he decided to go find Arthur's room.

******Merlin******

Inside Arthur's room, Arthur stood in front of the mirror, testing his royal outfit to see what needed to be done by Merlin, who by the way should have been there quite a while ago. All well, he was just making it harder on himself. Someone opened the door quickly without knocking in such a Merlin sort of way and when turned around it was indeed Merlin who walked in.

"Glad you decided to make it." Said Arthur as he threw him his jacket. "Polish the buttons and make sure it's presentable." Merlin caught the jacket and went to polish the buttons without question. Arthur looked at him when he didn't answer and raised an eyebrow at his lack of response. Merlin felt his gaze and looked up to meet it, an innocent and questioning look crossing his features.

"What?" he asked. Arthur grimaced and turned back around, pretending to not care. Merlin returned to work.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, turning to face him.

"Nothing." Merlin answered without a thought or a look at Arthur as he continued to polish the buttons on his jacket.

"Yeah, nothing." Arthur said, rolling his eyes and plainly making it obvious he didn't believe him. Merlin stayed silent and continued his work. Arthur frowned at him and crouched down to become more eyelevel. Merlin glanced at him but held his tongue. He wasn't sure why he felt anti-social right now, he should have been happy; hell he almost got kissed by a Lady, a _Lady _of Mercia. He should have been ecstatic. Perhaps he was thinking too much on the matter. It wouldn't matter anyway, Arthur would never have believed him.

"I almost got kissed by Lady Emmalyn." Merlin said quickly, not looking at Arthur for the sake of not seeing the incredulous, disbelieving look he knew he would be wearing.

Arthur was taken aback. What did Merlin just say? That he almost got kissed? By a Lady? He had been dreaming surely. But then how would Merlin know Lady Emmalyn, he himself had only ever heard of who she was and she wasn't down at the reception.

"You what?" he asked, he voice replacing the visual Merlin would have saw had he looked at Arthur.

"Lady Emmalyn, Bayard's advisor, called me to her room and she almost kissed me." Merlin clarified, knowing it wouldn't matter. It stopped Arthur from having the chance of giving him more chores at least.

"You're joking, surely. Why would Lady Emmalyn want to kiss you?" Arthur asked, seemingly unaware of Merlin's feelings towards that comment, as he looked up from the jacket with a blank expression on his face.

"Thank you." He said, shaking his head and getting back to work. Arthur realised how Merlin had taken it but decided not to apologise.

"No, but seriously Merlin. You're just a servant to her, she doesn't know you, surely she must have had you mistaken for someone else." Arthur said, trying to clarify what he meant without actually apologising to the boy.

"She knew my name and admitted as much that it was me she called for specifically. If she had mistaken me for someone else she must have a short term memory. And as Bayard's advisor, I don't think that's the case." Merlin answered and Arthur remained quiet, watching him closely. "You want to know what I did?" Merlin asked him, finally looking at Arthur, irritation showing in Merlin's eyes. Arthur said nothing and Merlin went on. "I left. I ran off before she could kiss me, using you as an excuse to get away."

Now Arthur was taken aback and hurt. He used him as an excuse? He blamed his near kissing experience with a lady, on _him_?

"Are you blaming me?" he asked. Merlin frowned, confused.

"No, no of course not. I just mean, I couldn't think of a reasonable excuse that she couldn't fight back on so I used you." Merlin clarified… after all why would he blame Arthur? He was the one that ran off and she was the one wanting to kiss him. Nonetheless he continued to polish the buttons, of which he had only completed the one in the last few minutes.

"Merlin you know I don't believe you." Arthur said.

"Yes I do." Merlin said truthfully. Arthur nodded and blinked, honestly Merlin just kept on surprising him today. Vaguely he wandered how many more surprises the servant had in stall for him, but it was unimportant so he continued on.

"For agreements sake though, why the _hell _did you run away from being _kissed _by a _Lady_?" Arthur clearly thought he was insane for doing so, which came as a surprise to Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: please review, it inspires me alot =D thank you and I hope you enjoyed**

**...DQ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revealing of thy magic**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I appologise for not updating as quickly as I would have liked and I appologise for the shortness of the chapter, I am currently finding it difficult to convert my idea to words so bear with me. Hopefully the next chapter is much longer to make up for this one hehe. I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter:**

**:)  
Vampishelf  
MakotoJinx  
Loopylion14  
FireChildSlytherin5**

* * *

Merlin stood with his hands behind his back next to Gaius. He wore the official attire of the royal servant that he wore last time, only he left the hat behind this time. Arthur stood next to his father; Morgana on Uther's other side wearing a beautiful deep purple dress. Bayard signed the parchment in front of him before giving the pen to Uther for him to sign. Bayard's children flanked him as Arthur and Morgana did Uther. Merlin tried hard not to look at the angel standing a tad behind Bayard's throne, the gorgeous Emmalyn. Frankly she wasn't making it easy as he noticed her beautiful dark eyes never left him. He tried desperately to keep his cheeks his normal pale colour, unfortunately it seemed both she and Gaius noticed this, making start of the evening just a bit to awkward for Merlin's liking.

He felt more comfortable running around for Arthur during the feast, grabbing plates and goblets of drink for him. He didn't feel so much in the spotlight when he was put to work, vaguely though he still felt her warm, hypnotising eyes in his back. After the feast people set to talking and laughing and some of Bayard's servants were given the task of supplying music for them all. It was at this moment of the night that Merlin decided to stay either close to Gaius or close to Gwen as Arthur was currently talking to Prince Charles and Morgana was sharing interests with Princess Evelyn. He kept a frequent eye on Lady Emmalyn though, even though she could take him away any time and there was nothing Gaius or Gwen could say or do to save him. They were guests and inferior to her after all. Everyone was inferior to her; she was like a goddess, a pure angel of bliss… Merlin blinked at look to his feet, steadying his breathing.

He could feel the warming of his entire body when she approached them and his heart began to pound viciously. She smiled and nodded to Gwen and Gaius, who curtsied and bowed graciously before they left them alone. Merlin felt the blush getting ready to form and mentally he cursed himself a painful death for it.

"I am glad to see your prince is not over working you Merlin, though in my opinion he looks too busy fraternising to take notice." She said this while she watched Arthur talking with Charles animatedly. A small smile played on Merlin's lips, it hadn't occurred to him that just because Emmalyn shoed Gaius and Gwen away, she couldn't do so with the entire party, and she couldn't exactly try anything here as it would no be proper for a Lady to kiss a servant in such company. Merlin felt comforted. She was truly the most beautiful person to walk this earth, of that Merlin was sure, and she seemed sweet and kind, and generous, truly a good person, but there was something about her Merlin just couldn't quite put his finger on. Something mysterious, like she had a hidden intention, but that was brushed away instantly when she did something, look at him, speak, simply anything and the thought was out of his mind. She turned back to smile at him lovingly.

"Of course, I would never be too busy for you Merlin. Just knowing you're here is enough for you to catch my attention." As much as Merlin hated to admit it, this just had to end. There was no way she could feel this deeply for him after such a small period of time, she didn't know him at all and he her. This was just too good to be true and it had to end before they both got hurt.

"My Lady Emmalyn." He said after hesitant moment as he tried to think of what to say.

"I can't resist you any longer, Merlin." She said, her voice breathless as she took his hand and strode out of the hall with him quickly, Merlin unable to pull away without causing a scene. He simply followed her; perhaps he could end whatever was forming away from prying eyes. Suddenly that seemed like a better idea; but would be able to go through with it when he was alone with her? Would he be able to resist the urge to give her what she implied she wanted? It didn't matter, he had to.

******Merlin******

"Charles." Someone from behind Arthur somewhere called, beckoning Prince Charles over. Arthur Charles departed from each other with friendly words as Charles walked passed Arthur to the people who called him. Arthur turned in search of Merlin, seemingly realising his cup was empty. He wasn't expecting to see him being dragged away by the Lady Emmalyn by the hand in quite some haste. Frowning in curiosity he set his cup on one the trays a servant was carrying before he followed after them.

He slowed when he got to the door, unsure of where exactly Merlin and the Lady were but when he heard Merlin's voice some distance away he poked his head around the corner just in time to see the Lady Emmalyn push him against the wall and engaging him in such a passionate kiss he didn't know how to react; for that matter he wasn't sure Merlin knew what was happening either.

Suddenly feeling sickened, Arthur went back to the party, in hopes of freeing the kissing session between the Lady and Merlin from his mind.

******Merlin******

Gaius pushed a drunken Arthur back down on his bed yet again; the prince just wanted to talk and talk and if he didn't get his sleep Uther would not be happy with him tomorrow. Whipping out a sleeping potion Gaius knew he would need tonight he administered it to Arthur and almost instantly the prince began to fall into a deep slumber, trying desperately to keep talking all the while.

"Ohhhh Gaius. Did Merrlin tell yoou about hiiss … kissing adventures wiiith the Lady what's her name?" Arthur said finally under the influence of alchohol and a sleeping draft, as Gaius began tucking him in.

"No Arthur, now go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow and you need your rest. I'll be over in the morning to give you something for your headache." Gaius said, eyeing him with a look that told him not to get out of bed. The prince obeyed.

"I don't have a headache." He said, his face scrunched up in confusion and his voice riddled with it. He fell asleep almost instantly when his head hit his pillows so Gaius left quietly, sighing when he had closed his door behind him.

When he returned to his chambers he was surprised to see Merlin not there. Merlin had left before him, surely he should be sleeping or whatnot. Perhaps he's in the bathroom, Gaius reasoned.

"Merlin. You should be warned tomorrow, Arthur was drunk tonight so tomorrow he'll have quite a bit of a headache, so be gentle with him tomorrow ok?" No answer. "Merlin?" no answer. "Merlin, did you hear me?" still no answer. Frowning, Gaius knocked on the bathroom door, and no answer. "Merlin, if your in there please answer me." Nothing. "I'm opening the door…" slowly Gaius cracked open the door and peaked inside. When he couldn't see Merlin he opened it further and sure enough, Merlin was not anywhere in the bathroom. Walking back into the main room he almost expected Merlin to be asleep on his bed and he hadn't noticed, but he wasn't. Merlin wasn't home, so where was he? Surely he couldn't have gotten lost. Then again, Merlin cant have a full drink of alcohol before he's drunk, it is a high possibility that he got lost and fell asleep somewhere; Gaius just hoped where ever he ended up he didn't get in trouble for being there.

******Merlin******

Merlin squinted as he woke, the bright light of day glaring heavily on his eyelids it made them hurt. Cracking open his eyes he tried to shy away from the torturous light but as he moved his head pounded. Suddenly he felt cool hands touch his arm sending a shiver through his hot body. He felt really hot for some reason. The next second, cool, delicate and soft fingers lightly brushed over his eyelids and then the hands cupped his cheeks, her fingers on his temple deliberately. He felt the strain on his eyes lift immensely and then the pounding began to cease rapidly, finally vanishing. He breathed in as he felt relief, and his heart pounded when he smelt the familiar rosy smell mixed with the intoxicating aroma Merlin could not put his finger on.

Cracking his eyes open, he saw his saviour was indeed the radiant and intensely beautiful Lady Emmalyn. She smiled at him and he noticed now that she simply glowed, her skin was as soft as silk and light blush made itself known across her face, still nonetheless, she smiled at him, her sparkly dark brown eyes glimmering even though no light reflected upon them. It took Merlin a moment to regain himself and it was then that he noticed she wore nothing. A deep blush formed and he looked away, seeing that as the right thing to do, unfortunately for him though, when he did look away he realised he himself was bare too. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Here he was in Lady Emmalyn's room, in Lady Emmalyn's bed, naked and with a naked Lady Emmalyn with him. What did he do last night? More importantly, why didn't he remember what he did last night? This was a sad day in history, Merlin thought sadly as he tried to remember what happened, as he sat slouched and his hands to his head, his eyes closed.

He felt a weight get off the bed and then next moment, cool hands on his knees. Oh god she was in front of him!

"Merlin, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly, slight confusion playing on the edge of her words.

"What happened last night?" he asked, trying his hardest to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to see the bare goddess kneeling or crouched in front of him.

He felt her hands come to his cheeks and her body brush against the insides of his legs, she had come closer to him, and he tried harder than anything to keep himself at bay.

"Would you like to remember?" she whispered, her lips ever so close to his own. For a moment he forgot himself, before he nodded in response. She kissed him, and the memories of last night came back to him flashes, them kissing in the hall, them returning to her room and hastily stripping each other, Merlin hesitated but then Lady Emmalyn's eyes glowed gold in turn before Merlin's then they resumed their act of love. Merlin remembered everything down to the finest detail. Suddenly realising what else he had seen he backed away from the kiss and looked at her, as if trying to figure her out.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" she asked him, her hands resting on his thighs.

"You, you used magic, on me last night." He said, but not to her, he wasn't talking to her, he was voicing his thoughts, trying to make everything fit. Lady Emmalyn was a sorcerer, she used magic to seduce him, Surely Bayard must know of this, she was his advi…sor. A light bulb flashed in Merlin's mind, Lady Emmalyn used magic to manipulate Bayard's decisions, it was her plan to make Bayard attempt the peace treaty with Camelot again. But what was her real intentions? What ever they may be, he must stop the treaty from being signed.

Merlin stood and grabbed his clothes, hastily putting them on as she neared him, she knew exactly what was working in Merlin's mind. She stood in front of him and grabbed his hands, looking down at the half pulled up pants and inevitably his… she looked back up at him to meet his eyes. Her eyes flashed gold and normally Merlin's magic would be able to protect him from such enchantments and he knew that, but instantly he forgot what he was doing, he didn't forget the reason but it made him pause. Her eyes flashed gold again and then she spoke, holding his gaze in her enchantment.

"I know what you are Merlin, I know of the immense power within you. I promise you that power will not remain yours so long as you are in my grasp, and in my grasp you surely are. You love me Merlin, don't you? Do I have your heart Merlin? As I have yours?" she asked him, his gaze unblinking and his face ridden of his own emotion.

"You have my heart Lady Emmalyn, I love only you, and only you shall have my heart." He said, his voice barren of consciousness. She smiled sweetly.

"You will not tell another soul of what has happened within this room, you will not attempt to stop this treaty, at least not until my goal is complete, but when it is I doubt you'll be able to stop it. Do I have your word, Merlin?" she asked him.

"Of course, milady. You have my word and more." She smiled at him, her eyes flashed gold, sealing the enchantment, and she kissed him, and he regained control of his own mind again. He wandered why she didn't erase his memory of her magic, that would have been so simple.

"I must go, Arthur will need me today for the signing." He felt cool arms around his torso and then her bare body against him, her lips kissing between his shoulder blades. He took a deep breath as his heart pounded. He didn't want to leave her. Not like this. He continued putting his clothes on, and turned to kiss her. The kiss lasted a moment before he left.

She sighed a sigh of accomplishment. Her plan was in action, all she needed now was to prepare for his power to become hers. Of course she would need to be there at the signing and she would need to wait until it was over and Uther was readying his leave, or else things could go completely wrong in her plans.

* * *

**A/N: I really should have written more :( but at least something is up right? Better something now than nothing. And haha, For once Merlin is enchanted to love, not Arthur hehe O.O right right. Please review, I will try get the next one up faster.**

**...DQ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revealing of thy magic**

**Chapter 5**

**Anonymous –I really wish I could have pm'd you this response but as I can't if you read this chapter, this will help you understand the previous chapter and hopefully you end up liking the story. If not that is fine, and I appreciate your feedback, I have to say myself I was a little confused on the wording, made it sound like he wasn't enchanted and then he was and then yeah. What happened that night, yes I guess you could call it rape since Merlin hesitated but Emmalyn did change his mind with some sort of enchantment. Since she didn't actually enchant him to love her that was why he was in his right mind in the morning. She overestimated his attraction to her that's why she didn't enchant him in the first place. She enchanted him to love her (like how Sophia enchanted Arthur, and Arthur and Vivian were enchanted to love each other) when he was about to leave that's why he didn't want to leave her (naked, he wanted to seduce her) and that is why he turned back and kissed her (the enchantment has him thinking he's thinking in his right mind, they're not supposed to be obvious enchantments, that defeats the purpose). I hope that helps you understand what happened last chapter, and I thankyou for giving me your feedback.**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed last chapter:  
Anonymous  
maxibatts  
MakatoJinx**

**A/N: Uber sorry for the long long wait guys, serious writers block I had about half of this sitting in my documents collecting dust for almost my complete holidays (Still not over yay) and I feel really bad that I've updated (finally) and presenting (-----------------------) -- that much ./sigh I hope you can forgive me and I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be or how long it will take to get it up T.T ... haha Makato and maxi I agree with you, I loved Arthur getting drunk, and I love the perception of Arthur getting drunk because he saw Merlin with a girl thats very intriguing XD Maxi I did have a very nice Christmas thankyou very much, I hope you all did too XD...and now here's a pathetic excuse for a chapter... (I will try write a better one or maybe extend it or make the next one much much larger, even if I have to use headbanging against a wall just to get the ideas out O.O *ouch*)**

* * *

Merlin opened the door of Arthur's chambers, a platter of food and drink in his hands as he pushed the door open skilfully. Arthur was still sleeping soundly in his bed, the royal silk and velvet covers pushed halfway down his bare torso. Merlin placed the tray on the table to the side and got out Arthur's clothes that he would be wearing today, before he walked to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the light touch everything it could, including the young prince himself. Arthur squinted at the sudden change of lighting and stirred awake.

"Time to wake up, breakfast is out, your clothes are out, I'll just go run you a bath you look like you've been sleeping outside for days without treatment." Merlin said quickly and quite cheerfully, only pausing to examine Arthur as he groggily sat up in bed, his hair a messy mop and his hand to his forehead.

"Merlin!" Arthur called to him, his voice tired and painful. Merlin popped his head from the corner. "Close the curtains and get me something for this headache." Merlin walked to the curtains and closed them, confused. Not a second later, Gaius opened the door quietly. Surprised to see Merlin there he paused.

"Merlin! Where have you been? You didn't come back last night?" he asked.

"Gaius." Arthur said.

"Oh right." Gaius remembered the pain relief and gave it to the prince, who skulled down the liquid in the vial and scrunched up his face at the taste. Almost immediately the pain dissipated to nothing and Arthur was aware of what Gaius had said to Merlin before. Looking to where he thought Merlin was he found he was no longer at the windows, rather he was back preparing the bath for him.

"How are you feeling, sire?" Gaius asked him.

"Fine, thank you Gaius." Arthur answered.

"Good. Merlin! Tell me what happened to you last night, I was worried you had gotten lost or worse, in trouble with Mercian guards. Though Mercian's are a happy bunch their guards are far from gentle." Gaius scolded him. This was the first time Arthur had ever seen Merlin scolded by Gaius; it was like seeing Merlin's father going off at him for one of Merlin's 'Merlin moments'; it was quite amusing.

"I was fine last night I promise." Merlin said, giving him one of his goofy Merlin smiles before he disappeared again to tend to Arthur's bath. "Besides, I didn't get in trouble and I'm here now, it's all fine." He said from behind the screen.

Gaius sighed, a little aggravation floating away from him as he did so. "That's not the point Merlin, the point is you should have informed me that you were not going to be home so I wouldn't have worried about you. Where were you anyway, you left the reception early last night and you weren't there to tend to Arthur, there was no sign that you had gone home… where in the world were you?" Gaius questioned, going around the screen to get a proper look at his ward. By this time Arthur had also stood and was watching it all with an amused expression as he ate his breakfast.

"I was with a friend. I left the reception because I needed some fresh air, a friend joined me and we went back to her room." Merlin said as though it was simple and innocent. He seemed to have no idea how suspicious what he said sounded. Then he realised and it was too late.

"Well you didn't leave with Gwen or Morgana and even so I don't think you would spend the night with them for several reasons. So who was this girl?" Gaius asked him, concern for what Merlin actually did with the girl now growing more important than not going home at all.

"She-'s someone from – Ealdor. She came to Mercia for work and we caught up and yeah." Merlin said, knowing full well that both Gaius and Arthur knew he was lying. Arthur said nothing, though he remained as amused as ever. Gaius however, eyed him so sternly and intrudingly it was almost amazing that Merlin hadn't given up under pressure.

Seeing no way to get Merlin to tell the truth successfully Gaius decided he'd try again later when Merlin was home for the night. Until then, he'd keep Merlin close to him or Arthur at all times.

"We will talk later Merlin. Milord." Gaius said, bowing to Arthur and giving Merlin one last look before he left the prince and the wizard alone.

Arthur and Merlin were silent when Gaius had left. Arthur continued to watch Merlin with amusement; Merlin finished with Arthur's bath and went to change the prince's bed sheets.

* * *

**A/N: We meet again readers... hello. I understand if I dont recieve such high feedback, I'm very disappointed... but chapter 6 will be better (cause it can't get worse XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god I am terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter, this story is suffering more than LFLS O.o which is nooooooot good V.V I'll be honest I have no ide when I will continue writing the next chapter or maybe I will replace this one with a longer version, but never fear my faithful people! I WILL finish this story *looks like a superhero standing tall and defiant* lol but yeah I will complete this story, as well as LFLS... which will probably be updated more often than this one rather than the same time but anyway... rambling rambling...

I'd like to thank those who reviewed last chapter:  
hello  
Felicity  
32-star  
Melly  
ruby890  
maxibatts  
FireChildSlytherin5

Thankoo all X3

* * *

Merlin felt uncomfortable since he left Arthur's room. Reason being: Arthur himself of course. Arthur was the one following Merlin around as he did his chores for both the prince and his guardian who he had seen after leaving Arthur's room. Arthur of course watched him with amusement, knowing that Merlin would eventually crack under pressure and tell him the truth. Not that Arthur particularly cared but for the time being he was having fun. Merlin however found it more difficult to do what he had to do with him watching his every move and in fact found himself clumsier than usual, which meant of course Arthur was going to think he was only more incapable. Merlin mentally sighed.

Rounding the corner, Merlin was about to question Arthur with a 'shouldn't you be helping your father or something?' but instead he stopped abruptly in front of Arthur, causing him to almost crash into him.

"Merlin, your chores aren't going to do themselves." Arthur said, giving him a look that said he should tap him over the head. However he looked to the girl who made Merlin stop and saw it was the Lady Emmalyn. She wore her dark hair up in a bun with locks in the odd place hanging down her back. She wore a flower accessory in her hair keeping her bun in place and also complimenting her femininity. Her dress was a pearly white with silver flower embroidery on the waist and ends of the sleaves which came to a triangular point at the front of her hands. The shoulders cut across, exposing her bare shoulders and just below her delicate collar bone. The necklace she wore was that of a silver chain adorned with a black crystal ball embedded within a circular silver ring. Her neck looked slender and tempting, her whole body did, but Merlin used all his strength to hold himself back from kissing and taking her right then in the corridor.

Regaining himself, Merlin cleared his throat and bowed to her awkwardly; only the polite and proper thing to do as a servant in a different city, hell a servant at all to a Lady. She smiled at him and curtsied to Arthur before walked passed them without as much as a look back to either of them. Merlin slowly stood back tall and watched her walk, her sway so perfect he only just stopped himself from zoning out. It was now that Arthur hit him across the head. Merlin went to ask him what it was for but decided he already knew and continued on with his duties.

* * *

Oh dear lord.. Hi again XDI appologise that it just sort of stops. O.o' *bows and scuttles away*


	7. Please, do not get excited

**Please do not get excited.**

Hello again! It's me! I'm still alive! (But for how long *Scuttles away from readers*)

Sadly I have already updated my profile so this shouldn't be too much of a surprise to any stalkers (0.o) but if not I regret to inform you all that this is not an update. This is a sorry.

It has been … god only knows how long since my last real update of this story. Suffering from Writer's block and then having to re-install my operating system and then to lose the motivation to even bother thinking of something new, I have decided that it is time to tell you that I will be discontinuing the story. You may not be surprised because of how long it has been but I thought I should tell you rather than let you go on disappointed.

All is not lost however, for those wanting more of the story I am offering all my notes thus far (not much at all, there is no plot for the story lol) to one reader/writer whom I believe will carry on the story with pride. For those interested please PM me ASAP and I will contact you as soon as possible. When a new author has been decided I will update you all via another fake update lol.

So if you're interested in continuing the story, please PM me with the Title of the story you are interested in (Like Father Like Son, or Revealing of Thy Magic).

Once again, I apologize for leaving you stranded like this, it's been real while it lasted. Thank you to all those who have remained true to the story for so long and yeah, I can't apologize enough for making you wait and then telling you it's over (by me). So so sooooo sorry.

Hopefully the new author, should one be found, will do a much more promising job than I have, and hopefully he/she does a good job at it too lol

For additional information (if any of importance? O.o) please see the beginning of my Profile Page.

Good bye and sorry once again.


End file.
